Shocked
by InfiniteLucille
Summary: La vida de héroes siempre tiende a apartar a los antiguos compañeros, pero nunca debería faltar tiempo para mantener sus relaciones


El sudor corría por la frente de Momo. Entre jadeos y apenas una hilo de voz le informó a Jirou que necesitaba algo más de tiempo. "Solo hazlo", fue su respuesta. Kyoka no dudó un instante, dejó que el cable de su lóbulo cayera hasta la entrada de audio de su bota; sus latidos se convirtieron en sonido, una onda expansiva que pretendía conseguirle a su compañera el tiempo suficiente. Aquellos que enfrentaban intentaban evitar el ataque tan repentino de la heroína, uno, incluso, intentó clavar sus cuchillas en el suelo para evitar salir disparado por el aire, pero Earphone Jack se había adelantado a sus pensamientos: se conectó a los amplificadores de sus brazos para golpear el suelo. Todo tembló. Creati sonrió, era justo lo que necesitaba para crear un cañón lanza-redes lo suficientemente fuerte que capturaría a todos y les impediría salir. El trabajo estaba hecho.

—Tenemos un puesto libre, ven a trabajar conmigo.— La chica de pelo púrpura no pudo evitar gritar a través del teléfono, dejando, seguramente, sorda temporalmente a su amiga. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, discutieron sobre ello en diferentes ocasiones con sus diferentes jefes, y por fin el sueño parecía materializarse en realidad.

Jirou y Momo eran inseparables. El destino les había juntado en la academia y, tras graduarse, no les había quedado más remedio que seguir caminos separados; desconocía el paradero de sus compañeros, aunque el que realmente le interesaba era el de una persona en concreto. Sabía que él seguía en el mismo país que ella, pero llevaban sin verse tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Más de una vez, en el piso de Momo, algo pequeño para ella sola, habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche hablando de Chargebolt y de lo que Jirou sentía por él.

—Simplemente, llámale. Tienes su número, ¿Verdad? No es tan difícil, vamos, durante este tiempo he llamado a Todoroki, Iida y al resto, ¿A quién has llamado tú? Va siendo hora de empieces por alguien, ¿Por qué no él?—

Para ella debía ser fácil decirlo, transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad al hablar de la que no muchos eran capaces. No podía. Tomaba el teléfono entre sus dedos; le temblaban. ¿Qué le diría, que le había echado de menos y **necesitaba** volver a verle? Que disparate. No cuadraba nada con ella.

—Y, después, ¿Qué? ¿Quedamos para tomar algo, ponernos al día, y, al acabar, cada uno por su lado otra vez? No.

— Después, lo invitas a tu casa, a pasar la noche, y te sinceras con él de una vez, Jirou. No te hace nada bien pensar en él mientras trabajas, lo has notado, ¿Verdad?

Avergonzada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que, a veces, y solo a veces, se distraía con la imagen de Denki Kaminari en su mente. Ese estúpido, ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido al mismo curso que ella?

La voz por el intercomunicador les distrajo de la celebración:

—"Tenemos un héroe en peligro, por favor acudan a prestar su apoyo."

Las dos se miraron y asintieron. Estaban cansadas después de la pelea, pero no podían dejar a otro héroe en peligro. Dejaron los villanos con su compañero y corrieron en su ayuda. Nunca imaginó lo que pasaría después de atender a esa llamada.

Era algo muy diferente a lo que esperaban: un chico, de cabellos rubios con pequeños trazos negros con forma de relámpago caminaba en círculos; levantaba sus pulgares y los acompañaba con su habitual movimiento con los brazos. A sus pies, varios villanos parecían haber perdido la consciencia.

Jirou no era capaz de reaccionar, sus piernas no respondían, ni siquiera su cabeza era capaz de procesarlo, casi no sabía quién era en esos instantes. Momo se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

—¡Eres una heroína, reacciona!

Nada más decir eso, de la palma de su mano apareció un vórtice de colores morados, por el que salió una larga pértiga rígida, plateada, que usó para golpear a uno al que no le había afectado la descarga eléctrica de Denki. Cayó al suelo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Por fin supo quién era: era Kyoka Jirou, Earphone Jack, y frente a ella estaba Denki Kaminari, Chargebolt, que acababa de usar su ataque más potente para eliminar a sus enemigos y quedar, así, desprotegido. Con paso firme, se acercó a él, ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Con la palma de la mano, golpeó la mejilla de él, devolviéndole al mundo real; se dejó caer, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo y rompió a llorar. Él era el que iluminaba todo su mundo, sumido en la más oscuridad absoluta desde que se había marchado, ¿Habría pensado en ella? Seguro que no, era un idiota, como siempre. Jirou no pudo ver como Denki sonreía el verla, no pudo notar como se agachaba para ponerse a su altura para hablarle.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Le empujó, le obligó a perder el equilibrio y a que cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Kaminari! Tanto tiempo y no se te ha ocurrido llamarme. Sabía que estabas vivo gracias a Momo, y, ahora, vienes aquí y eso es lo único que se te ocurre. ¿Por qué me enamoraría de ti?

Iba soltando todas las palabras sin pensar, como una corriente de agua que se precipitaba al vacío. No se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, pero él si. Se levantó de nuevo, quedando así a su altura otra vez. Entre lágrimas no podía verle, pero notó como dejaba un suave beso en su cabeza.

—He hablado con Momo todo este tiempo, le preguntaba por ti y siempre me insistía en que te llamase, pero no podía; he roto cuatro teléfonos porque cada vez que lo intentaba, mi _quirk_ se descontrolaba y explotaban. Lo siento.

Jirou intentó mirar a su amiga, apoyada en el bastón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tú…¿Lo sabías? Y no me has dicho nada.

Seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos, intentando comprenderlo, pero Denki tomó su barbilla para que le mirase a él. Dos palabras más se atrevió a pronunciar:

—Quédate conmigo.

No pudo responder, lo siguiente que recuerda es a ese estúpido besándole, acelerando sus latidos del corazón como ninguna pelea podría. Quería responderle que si, pero no quería despegarse, intentaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.


End file.
